


"I can't remember the last time I was this happy."

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Hamilton Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex brings home a gift for John, leading to them both becoming happier than they've ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I can't remember the last time I was this happy."

**Author's Note:**

> This was [written on tumblr](http://sociallyawkward--fics.tumblr.com/post/148673252452/i-cant-remember-the-last-time-i-was-this-happy) for a drabble prompt. Feel free to come visit my writing blog and send in your own prompt! This work was unbeta'd.

“I can’t remember the last time I was this happy,” John laughed as he peered into the terrarium that had appeared in the apartment he shared with Alexander.

“It’s nothing, really,” Alex tried to brush it off, his cheeks seeming to pinken. “I just saw it on my way home.” He started walking into the kitchen, presumably to get coffee despite the fact that it was almost nine in the evening

“You call this _nothing_?” John called to him.

“Of course I call it nothing, I just thought you’d like it is all. It would brighten up the place.”

“Alex,” John said, walking into the kitchen, “you just bought me a fucking turtle. This is not _nothing_. I think this might actually be the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

Even though Alex was facing away from him, John could tell he was rolling his eyes. He could also tell that he was smiling.

“C’mon, admit it. You’re the best, best friend ever.” Those weren’t the words John wished he could use, but he was sure Alex didn’t feel the same way.

Alex shifted at the term “best friend,” but sighed in defeat. “I am the greatest best friend of all time, all other best friends will bow before me because I’m that cool.”

John laughed and threw his arms around Alexander’s waist, “See! Much better! Now everyone’s happy!”

John though he heard Alex mutter “ _not everyone_ ,” but before he could question it, Alexander was maneuvering out of his arms and walking back into the living room.

John followed and watched as Alex picked up his laptop and started working again. John rolled his eyes.

“Nope, c’mon,” he said, taking the laptop from his friend. “No more working for tonight. We’re playing with Hammy.”

Alex snorted, “Hammy? You named a turtle Hammy?”

“Of course! I had to name it after the person who gave it to me!”

Alex blushed and John smiled. He clasped his hands under his chin and widened his eyes.

“Please~?” John drew out the word, blinking his eyes for emphasis.

Alex rolled his eyes again. “Fine, maybe for a little while. Then I should get back to work.”

John’s face brightened.

They took Hammy out of his terrarium and let him crawl around on the carpet and across their hands, making jokes and laughing all the while.

At one point, John looked up to find Alex already looking at him, a soft smile on his face. When he realized John was looking, he quickly looked away.

John carefully set Hammy on the coffee table and shifted slightly closer to Alex.

“Alexander Hamilton,” he started softly, and Alex’s eyes shot to his.

“John Laurens,” Alex whispered back.

“Do you wanna get coffee with me or something?”

Despite the blush on his face, Alex managed a smirk. “We already have coffee together everyday.”

John rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but this time like a coffee _date_.”

“I’d love to my dear Laurens.”

If John thought he had been happy when he saw the turtle, it was nothing compared to how he felt now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! You can find me on tumblr at [sociallyawkward--fics](sociallyawkward--fics.tumblr.com) and send in drabble prompts, ask questions, or even just chat! Also, please leave a kudos or comment telling me what you think, and let me know of any mistakes you find.


End file.
